How to save a life
by Happy.daze25
Summary: Future fic - Jess's life is in danger and Nick reflects on their relationship - reviews would be very welcomed I do not own anything involving New Girl
1. Chapter 1

**This story has been in my head a while. Hopefully multi chapters. Wi **

**A.N - flashbacks in italics **

Nick hated traffic more than he hated anything else. The LA weather had reached new heights this week with the temperature soaring, and his car air con had packed up long ago. Nick was tempted just to leave his car here and walk the rest of the 2 blocks it was to the loft. He really didn't care at this point if his car got toadied. He had an excellent reason to go home these days.

Nick hadn't really been paying much attention as to why there was this amount of traffic until he noticed that the people around him were starting to get out their cars. He decide to get out too at least he wouldn't have to sit in his baking hot car plus he wanted to know if he'd be sitting here much longer.

The crowd was pushing its was to the front where the problem seem to be. Nick wasn't far behind when he tried peering over people's head. That's when he saw it the glimpse of dark blue. Starting to have a little bit more interest he pushed his way to he front, he was being stupid it, he knew it couldn't be her car, but he had this bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't shift. He needed to see that car to calm himself down. The people round him weren't moving so he stopped being polite and almost barge his way to the front of he crowd ignoring the protests and comment that he was leaving in his wake.

Then he saw it in the middle of the road were it had obviously spun a few times, smashed in from the passengers side was Jess's car. Surrounding the complete right off of the car were a mass of emergency vehicles. He looked over to see the ambulance and he saw they were lifting someone on to a stretcher. He could make out the mass of dark brown hair. Nick thought he was about to be sick no! No this can't be happening. Snapping out of his daze he tried to get under the barrier that the police had put up.

"Sir what do you think you are doing get back."

"No you have to let me through. I have to go over with her."

The cop who had been standing in the sun too long and had too many people trying to get a closure look at the wreck missed the urgency coming from Nick's mouth.

"No what you have to do Sir, is get back to your car and wait for us to clear up this mess."

Nick had enough at this point, Jess was being put into he back of an ambulance and their was nothing that was going to stop him from going with her.

"For god sake that is my wife's car! And that" pointing towards the ambulance. "Is MY wife! Now move out of my way!"

The cop moved instantly and Nick ran. If Schmidt were here he may have been impressed at Nick's speed. Though to Nick he wasn't ping fast enough, it seemed to take forever to get to her.

The cop had told the ambulance drivers that Nick was the husband of the woman they were dealing with so there was no issue when he reached the van.

Jess looked so pale, h except for the deep red color running down the side of her head from under the banged. Her eyes closed and a mask on that looked too big for her fragile face "Jess?" Nick said softly but she didn't move her eyes remaining shut. "Baby please be ok? You need to be ok?" He kissed her forehead. Willing to see those beautiful blue eyes open.

"Sir what's your wife's name?"

"Jess.. Jessica.. Miller" he told them without removing his eyes from her.

"And how far along in the pregnancy is she?"

Nick's throat felt like it was closing up, trying to get out the information the drivers needed. His eyes so full of tears he didn't bother to wipe them away.

"28 weeks" he whispered.

The driver just nodded and finally they had organized everything to put Jess into the back of the ambulance Nick following closely beside her. His hand found hers and he held on tightly. His head bowed. As the door closed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the review, here is the next part. **

**The italics are flashback. **

**Your comments and reviews would be very helpful.. Hope you enjoy :) **

* * *

As the ambulance sped through the L.A traffic, the medic continued to work on Jess, having to work around Nick as he didn't have the heart to ask him to let go of his wife's hand. The poor guy looked a mess and the medic didn't blame him thinking of his own wife and kids at home.

Nick was completely unaware of anything going on around him his sole focus on Jess. He was thinking back to Cece's non wedding. How close they were to not making it.

_He stood before her, her eyes seem to be bluer due to the tears in her eyes "and before you say no...don't say no." He could feel himself smile. She wanted to do this, give them a chance. He felt himself relax for the first time since waking up next to her the previous day. He closed that space between them and pulled her into his arms, his kiss was soft and gentle with the promise of the passion that quickly followed them, it was hopeful. Jess was so happy she gave a slight giggle when they were kissing. All it did was make Nick want to kiss her more. "Give me the keys." She handed them to him "where are we going?" the happiness showing through her voice. "I don't know, where did we come from, where do we go?" She laughed again, which was becoming his favourite sound vowing to make her laugh more often. He helped her in to the car "that was Cotton-eye wasn't it." He jumped over the car just because he was happy and a little to hear that laugh again._

_Nick insisted on going a longer route not knowing where he was going to drive just to extend the alone time he could have with Jess. They were back to normal the conversation flowed with no awkwardness. Though they were avoiding the topic of them, but they had plenty to talk about regarding their other friends. "Who do you think Schmidt will choose?" If anyone had an idea what was going on in his head it was Nick. "I don't know, I don't think he does either. But I do know that Elizabeth won't wait around for long wait for him to decide." _

_"What do you mean you left Winston at the bar? Was he ok?" "I was distracted alright, he was the one that kicked my but into coming after you." Jess smiled slightly "May you can be forgiven then. I will send him a text making sure he is ok."_

_They drove for about 30 minutes nonstop talking and laughing until Nick heard Jess's stomach rumbled. So he decide that he would pull into the next service station, it wouldn't be fancy but it will be food. Hopefully he will have plenty of time to make it up to her. Jess was glad to see the little café off the side at the road, however much she was enjoying with Nick she had barely eaten all day. _

_The place was empty apart from a waitress behind the counter who smiled at them when they walked in. They sat at a booth in the corner of the room Nick sliding in next to Jess. It became awkward again now that they were out of their car bubble. Jess was staring at the menu as if it was a life changing decision on what to order, Nick on the other hand wasn't paying any attention to the menu. He wanted to be able to touch her, just put his arm around her, they were in public after all. But he didn't know if that was allowed. "Hey guys, what can I get you?" "I will take the chicken burger with chocolate shake please." "And you Sir?" Nick hadn't looked at the menu once or even heard what Jess had order "erm the same please." _

_"Nick don't do this, we said that we will give this a try, did you want un un-call it?" This got Nick out of his daze "God Jess! No. It just well... I don't know what is ok and what isn't ok." "What do you mean?" Nick took a deep breath "Well for starters is this ok?" He put his arm around her shoulders. Jess moved closer into him. Feeling more confident and getting the fact that he was now being teased he relaxed. Knowing he was over thinking things once again "Well how about this?" he gave her quick kiss on her lips "Yep that's quite the dilemma you have there Miller. How about we just give us a proper shot, make this thing real then we won't have to worry about that." _

_Nick went to reply when the waitress came over with their food "here you go folks. You guys look all fancy been to a wedding have you?" Nick laughed at that "sort of." "Your Girlfriend here looks very pretty in that outfit." Jess who was drinking down her shake almost spat it out, she started to panic fully expecting Nick to moonwalk his way out of here. "_

_She does, doesn't she." Jess just stared at Nick, he just shrugged. "We said we will try properly right." She leaned over and kissed him on the side of his mouth. ""Thank you Nick." _

In a life time of bad decisions that was the first of many good ones. As they reached the hospital he had to step back as several doctors and nurses came forward to start working on a still unconscious Jess. The medics started off sprouting everything they had found and did to her.

"Sir you are going to have to wait here." One of the nurse's told him stopping him from making another step forwards. "Look after them please." "We will do our best. Is there anyone you can call to sit with you?" She felt bad for the guy, his wife was in a bad way, he should have some support. Nick just nodded he needed to call the others he wasn't sure that he could get the words out of his mouth, still not sure if he understood it himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sorry if this seems a too much angst. Please bear with me. Hopefully the flashback are compensating that a little. **

**Once again thank you for your comments they really do make me want to write more faster. **

* * *

Nick slumped into the nearest chair willing the strength to make the necessary phone calls. He didn't think that he would have it in him to make more than one or two of the call. Their roommates had to know and he also wanted Sadie with Jess. It's not that he didn't trust the doctors, but he had a feeling that they would be concentration more on Jess than the baby he wanted someone to be there for their little one.

He stood up getting his phone out of his pocket glad that he hadn't left it in the car. Which was now probably locked up, not that he cared at that moment in time. He decided to call the loft first hopefully one or more of his roommates will be home.

"Schmidt, Bishop and Miller residents, how may I assist?" Normally Nick would make Schmidt out money in the Jar for that. "Hey Schmidt, is Winston there with you?" Schmidt could hear the tone in Nick's voice "Yeah man, he's here" "Can you put me on speak please." "Ok Nick your on!" "Hey Nick what's up" Winston and Schmidt gave a confused look Nick never rang the main loft phone.

Nick took a big sigh not believing the words that were about to come out of his mouth "Listen guys Jess has been in a car accident. I'm at the hospital now." "God man is she alright." this came from Winston. "No, No she's not." His voice was thick and he was struggling to contain his emotions. "And the baby?" This time from Schmidt. "I don't know." Admitting this out loud was the final push for Nick and he lost it. "Nick, they will be ok you have to believe that. I will call Cece and we will come down to the hospital. You at the general one?" "Yeah I'll be here. They won't let me in with her."

Winston and Schmidt decide to take 2 cars. Nick needed someone down at the hospital with him as soon as possible and Schmidt thought it was best to tell Cece face to face. They each went their separate ways. In the meantime Nick had called Sadie whose office thankfully wasn't far from the office and he had caught her just as she was leaving.

Sadie had just arrived before Winston finding Nick in the waiting room. "Nick what had happened? What have they told you? "Nothing they have told me absolutely nothing." "She is a fighter Nick, and I have no doubt that your little one is too. What can I do?" "Can you please go in there and look after the baby, if anything happens" stopped his sentence "It's just if Jess, when Jess wakes up she will be heartbroken." "You will be too Nick, I will do my best and I will see if I can find out what is going on."

She walked away just as Winston walked in, who didn't say a thing and Just hugged him. Which Nick was thankful for.

Nick sat back down, thinking how good it was that Sadie was their doctor knowing Jess like she does she will look after their baby.

* * *

_A couple of weeks after Jess had told Nick that she was pregnant they had arranged an appointment with Sadie. Nick was unsure that their doctor should be a good friend but Jess insisted saying that she would trust no one else._

_It was still sinking in with Nick about Jess's pregnancy they had barely been married 2 months. Jess had forgotten about the time difference. And 2 months later several pregnancy tests they were booking and appointment to see a doctor. They hadn't told anyone about it, Jess was very suspicious about waiting for the all clear at the 12 weeks mark. _

_The waiting room terrified Nick, siting here with several pregnant women all at different stages. He was trying to imagine what Jess would look like further on down the line, he just couldn't picture it. _

_Jess put her hand on his knee. "Calm down Nick." "Don't know what you mean .I'm super calm, calmest I have ever been." The lady next to them who was supporting rather a large stomach chuckled "first one." "Yes we haven't know very long and my husband here is a little nervous." Even in his state of panic Nick couldn't but help but feel good when hearing Jess call him her husband. The two continued to talk babies until Jess was called for by the Nurse _

_"Mrs Miller?" There was that feeling inside him again. He was sure that he would get use to it eventually "here!"_

_They moved into the doctors office where the nurse left them for a bit. _

_"I am going to be completely unprofessional just once then I will be right on track." With that Sadie engulfed Jess in a huge hug "Congratulations you guys. Didn't think it would be this soon. But still."_

_"No it was a shock for both of us, one of us more than the other" her head not so subtly nodding towards Nick. _

_All the usual tests were done for a first time visit. And an appointment was made for 4 weeks time for the first sonogram scan. That was when they could tell everyone. _

_The next few weeks seemed to drag for both of them Jess suffered badly with morning sickness which was very difficult to hide from her other roommates. Thankfully being male and slightly more than clueless when it comes to women, whatever Schmidt might say. Jess couldn't have asked more from Nick he was with her every time she was sick. He was there holding her hair back, rubbing her back softly. Nick even ordered a case of non alcoholic pink wine for the bar, so Jess could pretend to drink. All he had to do was make sure that he was the one serving them. There was even a few times that she was so exhausted she fell asleep on the sofa and Nick would carry her to bed. _

_Finally the 4 weeks were up and they were going to get to see their baby for the first time. _

_Once again Nick was sitting in the scary waiting room. Jess was very quiet this time. "Jess what's wrong, you were so excited this morning?" "I'm scared Nick, what if something's wrong, what if I did something to harm the baby?" "Jess it's going to be fine, you have been amazing these last couple of weeks I don't know how you got through them. You will see this baby will be just as stubborn as you are." "I'm not stubborn, if anyone is stubborn it's you." "Really Jess, you really don't believe that you of all people are stubborn." "Ok maybe just a little." Nick have her a look as if to say yeah right. She was about to argue further, you know just to prove how un stubborn she was. When her name was called. _

_Nick stood up but Jess remained seated. "It be fine Jess, you can do this." He reached out her hand and she stood up grabbing on to it extremely tightly, and they walked into Sadie's office. _

_"Hey Jess, how you been?" "Ugh not good ill be glad to have gotten the last months out the way." Sadie laughed "Ah yes I remember it well. Now do guys want to do the fun part or the not so much fun part." _

_Jess got the look of panic once again squeezing Nick's hand even tighter which he didn't think was possible. "I think it might be best if we can do the scan first, my hand may not survive much longer otherwise." _

_Nick was strangely calm he hadn't thought about what was really going on and also he had to be the calm one for Jess. _

_"Great Jess of you could go behind that curtain and put on one of those oh so fashionable gowns. I will set the machine up for you."_

_When Jess was all set on the bed Sadie came over to put the Jelly on her still flat stomach "This will be a bit cold." Jess just nodded staring at the ceiling. Nick watched Sadie in fascination trying to take it in. When she put the scan on to Jess's stomach Nick jumped slightly at the sudden noise which sounded like water in a tank. Then he heard it he new what it had to be before Sadie told them, he looked at Jess who was now smiling. The smile on her face lit up the room. "You may have guess that, that is your baby's heartbeat. "_

_"It sounds so fast." Jess's voice was so quiet so un-Jess like. "That's normal don't worry. And now the fun part. I've taken a picture so I will leave you two alone for a minute" She turned the screen around, smiled at them and walked out the room so they could share this moment alone._

_Nick looked at Jess her smile was one he had never seen before it was complete and utter joy mixed in with relief. "That's our baby Nick." Her eyes were filled with tears._

_He looked back at the screen and it hit him. This was their baby. They were going to be parents "I'm going to be a father." He was meant to think the last part but it came out instead his voice was pure wonderment. No panic, no self doubting. They could do this, together. He place a gentle kiss on her forehead "I love you." Jess wiped her eyes "I love you too Nick."_

_When the rest of the appointment was they walked out the office with happier and relaxed than when they walked in. The set of photos they each had helped. "You ready to tell the others now Jess?" "I don't think I can't not tell them any longer especially now." "Thank god." As they walked outside Jess was slightly ahead of Nick. When he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him not unlike their first kiss after that dam game of True American. He held her face in his hands and kissed her for Jess he was putting all the live he had for her into his kiss and Jess was going to make darn sure that she did the same. "Come on let's go home and scare Uncle Schmidt and Uncle Winston into their graves." Jess tipped her head back laughing a little louder than necessary. Only Nick could kiss her that made her want to cry and then make her laugh a second later. _

* * *

Back in the waiting room Schmidt, Cece and Winston were all sitting aroundNick. Cece's head was on Schmidt shoulder and his arm was around her. There were a lot of red eyes between them and the occasional sniff. For a group that were normal loud, who laughed a lot and teased each other. They were extremely subdued. Nick had filled out what felt like a mounting of paperwork. Some with things he did not want to think about. But at least he had something to do. Now all he had to do was wait, he was not good at waiting at the best of times.

Sadie started to walk over to them. Nick jumped up at seeing her the others closely behind him. "Well what the hell is going on?"

"Jess is having to go down for surgery she hit her head pretty hard and there is some swelling they need to sort out. As well as a few of her other injury's that aren't as serious."

Nick knew he had to ask but didn't want to dreading the answer. "And the baby?"

"At the moment the baby is fine, the heartbeat is strong. But there is a lot going on for Jess..." She couldn't finish that sentence, she was trying to be professional but when she saw Jess laying on that table it hit her harder than she thought it would.

"We could still loose the baby can't we?"

"Under the circumstances Nick the baby is doing well at the moment, try to focus on that, instead of the what ifs. I will stay with Jess and the baby right through the surgery, ill try to look after them ok"

He knew she was right it what Jess would do, she wouldn't focus on what if. But he wasn't Jess. He went sat back down in his seat knowing there would be a hell of a wait to go before he got anymore answers.

a.n sorry if got any of the medical bits incorrect


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is a little longer. Hope you enjoy it. **

**As always your reviews are really great thank you. Its a slow story so hope you guys don't mind that **

It had been sometime since Sadie last came to give them information. Schmidt and Winston had got slightly more edible food that what the hospital could provide. It wasn't up to Schmidt's normal standards but he hope the comfort food would help a little... It didn't but at least they had eaten.

Nicky's phone bleeped which confused him the only people that sent him messages were sitting here or currently in surgery. When he looked at his phone he saw that the message was from Sadie, she had sent him a recording which he immediately played.

He knew what the sound was as soon as he pressed play, and he smiled for the first time since getting into his car after work. Though it still wasn't quite reaching his eyes

"What is that noise?" Schmidt enquired. "It's her heartbeat." "Jess's?" From Winston who looked even more confused. "No" was all that Nick replied he had tears in his eyes again but this time they were from wonder. Just hearing that little heartbeat gave him hope. Maybe things could be ok.

"Wait a minute HER heartbeat." Cece was the one to catch on to Nick's slip on tongue. He looked up from his phone and his this time he genuinely smiled at his friends expression "err yeah, we found out a while ago but Jess wanted it to be a surprise for everyone else... Surprise!"

"Wow man, a little girl. But that scared ya when you found out?" Winston who had known Nick the longest caught on first to what it must have meant to Nick to find out that he and Jess were having a little girl.

* * *

_It was 2 days before Christmas and Jess, Nick and Winston were flying out to Chicago for the holidays. Jess was around 5 months pregnant so it would be the only time she could fly before the baby arrived._

_Nick hadn't quite gotten round to tell his mom about Jess's pregnancy yet, wanting to do it face to face. Nerves were flying high because he didn't know how she was going to react. She didn't seem overly happy when they got married._

_"Jess come on or we will miss our flight." "I'm trying Nick but I can't seem to get everything into the case. It won't shut." Nick walked over and between the two of them they managed to get the case shut. "Whoo team work by the Millers" Jess sang. "You are so odd." "Yes but you love me anyway." "Absolutely, can we go now?" "Yep I think I have everything."_

_"Guys come on the cab is downstairs." Winston yelled from the hallway. Nick picked the case off the bed and helped Jess stand up. She wasn't huge but the defining bump she now had was making it difficult for her to move around._

_They had finally got everything into the cab including themselves and sped towards the airport. Before when Nick went back home for Christmas he use to take a stupid o'clock flight because they were cheaper. But Jess was having none of it._

_The airport was crowded everyone trying to get to where they wanted to be before Christmas. When they finally got to the check out they were one of the last to check in on a very full flight due to this they found that none of them were sitting together. It was going to be a long four hours for them._

_The time past pretty quickly before they found themselves boarding the plane. Thay waited until the queue had gone down completely the less time they spent in the plane the better. Nick was carrying Jess's hand luggage as well as his, when they boarded the plane he walked past his seat so he could stow her case away. "Do you need anything out of this bag Jess? Before it goes away." "Actually please Nick. I need my phone and the kindle. Oh and my purse and the headphones. And I have some snacks in there to can you get those." "Anything else Jess?"she ignored his sarcastic tone completely "No that should be it thank you Nicolas." He handed the stuff to her having to lean over the person who was on the aisle seat. Poor Jess was not going to be comfortable in the middle, but his seat was not better. "Don't try getting anything out the case by yourself, if you need to open it get me." "Nick I will be fine. You better sit yourself down, the flight attendant doesn't look happy."_

_She was right so he quickly made his way back up to his seat and sat down._

_He had right it had been a long flight and when they finally touched down in Chicago, he had never been so pleased to see it. Jess did as she was told and stayed seated so Nick could reach for her bag. It was sweet how much he cared and he was really good at taking care of people especially when it came to her and the baby. Plus she didn't want to admit that she had enough trouble reaching the bag before she was pregnant she would probably end up hurting her and the people around her if she tried now._

_She plopped herself on some chairs while the guys collected the luggage from the belt. When they brought it back to her they got out all of their winter clothing. It was freezing outside with temperatures reaching zero. Growing up Winston and Nick had gotten use to the brutal winters but still they had been living in LA for quite sometime._

_It was Jess who was going to suffer the most even back home she managed to get cold. She was trying to put on as many layers as she could, it wasn't an easy feat. All her winter clothes were new so unlike the others who were well worn in and stretchy. Nick tried to hold back his laugher of how she looked in her many (many) layers. He didn't think it was wise to laugh at a pregnant woman he had learnt a few times of the consequences of Jess's newly heighten hormones. He gave Winston a side ways glance, he was biting his the side of his month trying to look anywhere but Jess. "Do either of you want to say something." Nick tried to pull off a straight face "not at all Jess, shall we go and see how long the queue is for a cab?"_

_Winston was very glad that it was mainly Nick on the end of Jess's hormone outbursts and he had to admit that his normally grumpy argumentative friend seemed to deal with it very well._

_Jess's eyes narrowed at the pair but decided to let it go, and followed them out of the airport._

_They wanted a ridiculously long time for a cab, they took turns waiting inside. So they could each warm up a little. But they finally reached Nick's old childhood home. Jess and Nick got out whilst Winston went on towards his. "Here we go." Nick mumbled to himself. The issues between his mom and Jess were difficult to manoeuvre. Though it wasn't as bad as when they first met at his fathers funeral still not great though._

_They let themselves in and the house as chaotic as it was when Jess first came here. Family members everywhere all talking over one another and arguing. "Hello? Ma?"_

_"Nicky, so great to see you." She gave him a extremely tight hug "you too Ma" as soon as she let go Jamie rushed over and nearly knocked Nick to the ground "hey brother" Jamie had been an emotional wreck he spilt up with this girlfriend that he planned to marry and had stayed at home ever since. "Jamie let go of you brother." "It's just so good to see you Nick, really could do with you here after everything." He started crying into Nick neck. "Yeah ok Jamie, but please let go now." Jamie reluctantly let go. "Hey Jess!" It was now Jess's turn to be super hugged by Jamie at least he was a little bit more gentle in his approach. Nick was worried that Jamie would notice the bump, but as Jess was wearing so many layers and well it was Jamie. They were safe._

_"Hello Jessica, good flight. "It was ok thank you Bonnie, little.." "Good good.. Now Nicky" her voice soften when she turned back to her son "why don't you take you luggage up to your room and then you can come back down have something to eat and tell me all about what's going on." "Sure Ma."_

_When up in the room the couple breathed a little. "I'm sorry Jess, I'd hoped she would have soften a little." "It's fine." Nick knew that she was lying Jess liked everyone and tried so hard to make other people happy that it hurt her especially where Bonnie was concerned. "Do you want help getting out those clothes Mrs Miller." "Why Nicolas you aren't suggesting anything naughty are you." She tried her seductive look, not that she had to try very hard where Nick was concerned "As much as I want to, and always want to. I was thinking more so that my beautiful wife didn't look like she was about to go trekking in the North Pole." "What this look not working for you Nick?" "Jess ever look works for me." She laughed her throaty laugh. "Actually I am boiling up in this if you could help."_

_It took sometime but they eventually got all the layers off. "Ah there she is." His hands were round her waist and her arms around his neck they both leaned forward with the intention of a serious make out kiss. When Jess dropped her arms suddenly which went to her stomach and stepped back "Whoa" "Jess? What's the matter?" "The baby" "what about the baby Jess tell me I'm kind of freaking out here." "The baby finally kicked. Here." She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach were she felt the first kick. "What really?" They both had what Winston and Schmidt described as their baby smiles. Every time some that involved the baby happened they would get a smile that the others had never seem before._

_"Come on baby kick again for us." Nick was loosing hope of feeling the kick when suddenly he felt the movement from Jess's stomach "Wow. That is amazing." Jess had been so worried that she hadn't felt it yet Sadie had told her not to that all baby's kick in their own time and this being part Nick Miller, of corse it was going to kick later rather than sooner. Nick wiped the tear from Jess's cheek and leaned in to finish the kiss from before this time though it was a gently loving kiss, he held the side of her head while his other hand was with her on her stomach._

_"Nicky! Are you coming down at some point!" Nicks sighed and touched Jess's forehead with his own. "She has been taking tips from Winston and Schmidt on the art of interrupting us. I'd better go before she comes in here. You sure you don't mind waiting here." "No not all Nick you need to spend time with your Mom, I'm super tired anyway." "Ok thanks Jess." He gave her a final kiss and went back downstairs._

_As Nick had predicted his mom was as happy as he had hoped. "But you have barley been married, don't you think you guys are rushing into it." "Yeah it's a bit fast Ma, but it's happening." "I bet she tricked you into this, trapping you." "You have to stop saying things like that, Jess isn't like that, I know meeting her for the first time wasn't the ideal situation but we are married now and she having you first grandchild can't you be a little bit pleased for us." "I suppose so, I still don't think it's a good idea. As much as I love Winnie and fat Schmidt not the best place to have a child." "Those guys are just as excited about this as we are, we just have to stay with them a bit longer still we can save to buy our own place. The baby took us by surprise. A good one though.." "Fine I suppose I should say congratulations then." "Only if you mean it." "Are you happy, that's the important one?" "Ma, I have never been as happy as I am now. Jess and the baby mean everything to me." "Congratulations then." "Thank you."_

_The word that Jess was pregnant got around pretty fast by the time that she woke up everyone was aware of it. The next 2 days went past in a blur of Christmas drinks family and friends in and put of the house. Neighborhood Christmas Eve party, which is the first time since arriving they had any chance to see Winston. Jess was overwhelmed by it all the holiday season for her normal just included her mom and dad trying to get along for her sake, sometimes Cece joined them. She loved this though, this is what Christmas was all about family and friends._

_Christmas morning Jess woke up first the baby had a habit of using her bladder as a jumping castle. So she rush to the bathroom trying to get out of bed gently which was not an easy feat for her nowadays._

_Coming back into the room before she got back into bed se went over to her bag, the rest of the gift that They had brought were already under the tree, but this one she wanted to give to Nick without anyone around. She wasn't going to wake him up but then decided that it would be good practice for him and truthfully she couldn't wait any longer to give him his present. "Nick?" She started out softly which wasn't working "Nick!" Said a little more harshly "Jess you have got to be kidding me." "Oh good your awake. I need to tell you something." "Does it have to be now Jess, it's still dark out for crying out loud." "Ok fine go back to sleep, I won't tell you that Sadie accidentally let slip what the baby was." "What!" That woke Nick up he sat up so fast, his hair standing on all it's ends. It was fairly funny. "How long have you known?" "A few days before we flew here. I was going to tell you but I thought this would be more fun." "Waking me up at the crack of dawn regarding life changing information.. Yeah Jess real fun." "No silly this is how I am going to tell you." She handed him the present. "Jess we said no presents" with the trip to Chicago and well the baby they had been trying to save money where they could. "This isn't really from me... It's from this little one." Patting her stomach lovingly. "See the tag."_

_Nick read the label that he hasn't noticed before. He read it out loud "To my Daddy, can't wait to spend next Christmas with you. Love Baby"_

_Seeing those words on written down it really did something to him. He carefully took the label off and put it on the bedside table, and carefully opened the wrapping paper. Inside was a tiny white tee-shirt folded up he looked confused at Jess who nodded to get him to continue. He picked up the little piece of material .. Are babies really this small? Then he saw what was written on the front of the it "Daddy's little Girl... A girl!" Jess was siting there smiling letting him take it all in. "I am in so much trouble. Even more if she looks anything like you." They laughed and Kissed and just spent time to together before they were disturbed by the rest of the house._

* * *

At the beginning Nick had been so sure that the baby had been a boy because having a baby was one thing but for that baby to be a girl was taking it to a whole new level. They had decided not to tell the others letting it be a surprise and Nick had started work on the nursery which he wouldn't let anyone see even Jess. Asking her if he could do it, it had meant so much to him Jess could only agree. They still brought the furniture together but even now it was complete Jess hadn't looked. He was going to show her this weekend.

Several hours later Sadie and new doctor came out "Mr Miller, I'm Dr. Green and I am the one that had been looking after your wife." "Hi doctor, how is she?" "The operation went well, we managed to stop the swelling and repair the injuries that we could, the rest her body will have to do by it's self with time, but we have had to put her in a medically induced coma only for a few days, her body needs to rest and this is the best things for her." "Ok is she going to be alright though?" "Until she wakes up there isn't much more we can say at this point, take one day at a time, but it is looking hopeful." Nick wasn't too sure if this was good news but at least Jess had a chance "and that baby?" He looked at Sadie, "still had a strong heartbeat Nick, we have put a monitor on so she is being continually watched. It's looking good Nick." She felt bad for him, he looked broken at least she could give him so news. "Can I please see her." "Yes we get a nurse to take you in to see her I am afraid that only one person can be in there though."

Nick just nodded, and the doctors walked off. Sadie given him a quick hug before she left "I'm going to head home. The doctors here are under strict instruction to call me for anything, same goes for you too. I've also told them that you are going to stay with her over night. I didn't think you would want to go." "Thank you Sadie."

Nick turned towards the others and they each took turns in hugging him. It wasn't the news that try were hoping for but it wasn't bad news. They were all feeling the effects of the day. "If you guys want to see her first you might as well head home" "You sure you don't wan to come with us Nick, there isn't much you can do for now." Schmidt asked he could see how tired his friend was. "No, I can't leave her, I wouldn't be able to relax there." "How about one of us stay here, you shouldn't be alone." "It be fine no point more than one staying here, I'm going to be in her room."

The nurse came over and one by one they went in to see Jess. Cece came out in tears she was usual the strong confident one, she ran over to Nick and gave him a big hug sobbing in his neck. "I'll be at the loft, you call us if se so much as twitches." "I will do." He passed the sobbing Cece to Schmidt who was also crying. It did not bode well for Nick that the rest of his friends were in tears after seeing Jess. The nurse came back for him. He went to say goodbye to the others with Winston promising that he would bring some clean clothes for Nick later one.

Nick left his friends and walked towards Jess's room.


	5. Chapter 5

Nick took a deep breath before he walked into Jess's room, from the state of the others he knew what he was about to see on the side of the door was not going to be good. He pushed the door open and stepped through. What he saw shocked him completely the sterile room felt so cold and the noises from the different machines everywhere were not comforting it was so un Jess, if she was awake then she would want to get out her art stuff convinced that it would make the person in the bed feel instantly better with some colour in the room, and for once he would agree with her.

His eyes then feel to Jess and he could feel himself crumble, he slowly walked over to her. She had a tube down her throat, bandaged around her head covering most of it, her cheeks was bruised but that was the only colour on her face she seem to be the same colour as the sheet that was covering her. He went to touch her hand only to find it covered up and a drip protruding from it. He leaned over careful not to touch her anywhere except where his lips touched her sink, there was a patch on her face that wasn't bruised or bandaged "Hey Jess" when his lips touched her skin he squeezed his eyes shut and a tear fell on her face, her skin was cold to touch.

He pulled a chair so he could be close to the bed. Her fingers were clear so he gently took hold of them "You've have had everyone really worried" He leaned over again but time it went to her rather large stomach. "Hey baby, hang in there alright."

He sat back down and started playing with her fingers on her left hand, when he noticed that her wedding ring and engagement ring weren't on her finger, he got annoyed about this turned to see if he could see them anywhere. On the dressing table there was a plastic bag with herJewellery in he took out the ring and placed them gentle on the correct finger, he knew it was stupid but he needed them back on her. "Did I ever tell you what I put poor the poor guys through trying to find the right one for you, I was sure that you would figure out what I was up to. but I wanted to find one that was right for you. The guys were saying that it was too fast that I should leave it longer. They just didn't get it; I had waited, 2 years, before I could even kiss you and technically were living together from the first date so I didn't see it as too fast. It's funny really I spent 6 years with Caroline and didn't once think about going beyond what we were. With you I was ready to propose about a week after Cece's wedding." He felt a little silly talking to her, he knew that she couldn't hear him but it was helping a little bit.

* * *

_After 2 weeks of dragging each Winston, Schmidt and sometimes Cece at any chance he got. Nick found the ring on day he was on his own, and had to walk to work because his car had packed up again. It became habit that he stopped at every jewelry shop he walked past. This one one was not like the other it was old, blink and you miss it kind if shop. He decided to go in. _

_It turned out that it was actually a jewelry maker very piece in there was one of a kind. This was perfect. He found one that he like and asked to get a better look at it. The platinum band was Jess had such small hands it need to be the stone that was one it was round with 2 pieces of diamonds either side and the actually stone clear with a slight tint of blue that caught in the sun. "That is a very rare stone on that ring. Hope it's for someone special." "It's going to a rare kind of girl. I'll take it."_

_Nick had been saving up for months for it so he could take it straight away. He was paranoid about that little box and kept moving around the place until he could work up the courage to actually ask her._

_That was the next tasked. He thought of all the way he could did it but they all seemed so cliché. Until it hit him one day how he was going to ask her. _

_Nick asked Cece took take Jess shopping one Saturday, which she was more than happy to do. He got Schmidt and Winston to help him set it up. It was going to take all 3 of them if it was going to get done in time. He also made them promise that they would be nowhere near the loft tonight. _

_Schmidt cooked them a nice meal and Winston helped Nick to do what he needed to do to prepare. By the time they were done they were pretty impressed with themselves._

_"Now you sure you want to go through with?" Schmidt asked for the 100th time. "Yes Schmidt! Never been so sure of anything else." "Leave him alone man it's so Romantic." If Nick wasn't mistaken Winston was tearing up a little "really Winston, this isn't for you." "I know man geez, it just your growing up."_

_"I for one did not think that it would be Nick doing the deed first." "Nope me either." Winston agreed "Nice to see you guys had faith in me." _

_"Tonight will be fine, good luck."_

_"Yeah there is no way that Jess will say no, and if you changed you mind quick text and I will appear. Just not before you eat my culinary delight."_

_"Again thanks for vote of confidence, you guys get lost before its too late."_

_Jess got home to what seemed like an empty apartment, she was expecting that Nick was working and Schmidt and Cece had plans and Winston was working. Now would be a perfect time to have a bath if they had one. She had just dumped all her bags on her bed when her phone beeped. She picked it up looking extremely confused it was from Nick and had one word on it _

_Roof._

_She smiled back to when she received the exact same text when they had first slept together. _

_The same as the first time she made her way to the roof. As she pushed the door open the sight took her breath away. There were fairy lights above them and scattered around the whole roof area were candles, so many candles. In the middle was a table that was all set up and next to it was Nick dressed in a suit. "Nick? What.. How did.." She was speechless. _

_"We'll I thought I would try the romantic roof again. Hopefully this time no interruptions. You hungry?"_

_She was Cece wouldn't let her eat early giving some kind of excuse about being a model.. _

_Nick pulled the chair out for re when she sat down. "This is amazing Nick."_

_Conversation was alway easy between them, even if Nick's part was a little stilted. He kept changing his mind about when he was going to actually ask her. Time was running out they had finished the meal and desert. _

_"Would you care to dance Miss Day?" He held his hand out to her. "The Nick Miller is asking me to dance, I'm normally the one that has drag you to the dance floor? Plus there is no music." "There is music yet, and plus there is no one around to see me dance." _

_He switched on the iPod and speakers that he had ready and I had the time of my life started, he knew he song choice was cheesy but it meant a lot to both of them. That song being the first time he realized that he cared about her. The song had ended. Why is everything going by so fast tonight he thought._

_They sat down on one of the sun loungers Jess leaning back into Nick. "Thank you for tonight Nick it's been so amazing." He didn't say a word so Jess looked up at him._

_"Jess.." Come on Miller man up, you planned this it's all going to go to waste if you don't grow a pair. "Yeah Nick?" _

_He sat up and Jess moved slightly away from him. He rubbed his hands over his face and then slapped on the side of his cheeks. He turned to her took both her hands into his and that then became his focus point. "Jess you know I am no good and making speeches or saying what I feel. But being with you it's getting easier, I never thought a relationship could be this amazing and I'm pretty sure, no I know that is because if you." _

_"Awwww Nick I feel" _

_"No please let me say what I have wanted to say from sometime now. The guys were saying this is too fast and if you agree with them, then we will forget this whole conversation and just enjoy the rest of the night."_

_Jess was finally catching on, she couldn't believe that it took her this long. It's Nick Miller for crying out loud. Of course she wasn't expecting it. "Nick."_

_He finally looked up at her took a deep breath. He had pulled one hand away to get that dam box put of his jacket. _

_Jess started crying _

_"Jessica, I love you so much. You moving into this loft saved my life am put sunshine into it. Will you marry me?" His voice was thick with emotion _

_Jess was trying so hard to let him finish what he was saying that she was biting her lip. Now being the time she was meant to speak she couldn't get the words out so she nodded her head so hard and practically jumped on to Nick making him full backwards on to the floor. "Opf" "Oh Nick I'm so sorry." they say back up. "I'll take that as a Yes then." He smile was so big on his face she had never seen anything like it before. "Yes! yes! of course sorry." Nick took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger. "It's beautiful Nick, and it's never coming off my finger." "It better not." "We are engaged!" "Yes we are." _

_Just as he was about to kiss her his mobile bleep. "Even when they aren't here they still manage to interrupt us."_

_The text was from Schmidt._

_Well?_

_Nick quickly typed back 3 words, sent it to both Schmidt and Winston _

_She said yes! _

_And turned off his phone. He would be damed if he was going to be interrupted any more. _

* * *

Nick was exhausted but he didn't want to sleep he couldn't believe a couple of hours ago he was complained about traffic, if only he could go back to that time he would sit in traffic all day and all night if he could have his Jess back. What if he went to sleep and missed something. But he also knew that Jess was not going to wake up and e needed to be able to stand on his 2 feet for when she did. Winston had kept his promise and brought in a bag for him. He cleaned up a little an while he was in the bathroom a porter had but a makeshift bed into Jess's room on the far side so he wouldn't be in the way. Apparently this was a request from Sadie, who Nick hadn't learnt doesn't take no for an answer.

Walking back into the room he gave Jess another kiss"good night Jess." And placed his hand in Jess's stomach "good night baby."

He laid on the mattress it wasn't as comfortable as he had hoped but there was no way he was leaving this room. Until Jess told him otherwise.


	6. Chapter 6

Nick was learning that hospital time is a lot slower than real time. Morning seemed to take forever to appear. It didn't help that he didn't get much sleep the nurses and doctors in and out on the room checking on Jess and the fact that every time he closed his eyes he saw Jess's mangled car. Some of the time he spent talking to Jess nothing in particular but he liked to think that he could he her reply. But most of the time he spent staring at the ceiling.

Cece came in very early. She explained that Schmidt and Winston were calling the bar and the school explaining what had happened at that they would keep in touch for updates.

"What about Jess's parents?" Nick couldn't believe he forgot to call them "Dam it, I should have done that yesterday." "Hey Nick it's not your fault you have a lot on your mind, do you want me to do it." "Would you mind I'm not sure I could handle their reaction at the moment." "Sure, have you slept or ate at all?" "Not much."

"Go and get some food, coffee and fresh air and I'll sit here with her." "It's f.." "If say it's fine I swear I will hurt you, Jess is going to be here for a while and she will need you to be functioning, never mind how cross she will be if she finds out you haven't been taking care of yourself." "Fine, I have my mobile on me if" "I will call you if anything happens." She interrupted him.

He hated to admit it but the very strong black coffee and fresh air felt wonderful and when he went back into the room he felt like he at least cope the rest of the day. Cece went off to call Joan and Bob. While she was gone the nurse came into the room to let him know that the police who dealt with the accident yesterday would like to talk to them.

"Mr Miller I'm sorry for disturbing you at a time like this, can I ask how your wife is?"

"Not good at the moment but the doctors are hopeful"

"That's good, We just wanted to tell you that we have the other driver, it turns out that he thought he could make the light before it turned red. He is being charged with dangerous driving. Also your car was picked up, under circumstances as soon as you are ready to claim it, there will be no charge."

"Thank you, I'm glad that you got the other driver. Was he injured at all?"

He was sure why he was asking, maybe some of Jess was rubbing off on him.

"No slightly bruised and battered. Nothing serious. Well we will leave you to get back to your wife. When she is fully recovered and feels ok we will need to get a statement."

"It may sometime" "of course."

Nick refused to say if she woke up. In his head this was not an option.

Cece informed him that Jess's parents were arranging together flights to visit hopefully today as that she and Schmidt would pick them up from the airport and bring them right here. Nick didn't want to ask how they reacted about not being told, he could definitely save that conversation until later. Though he did smile at the thought of all Jess's attempts at Parent trapping them that this time she may have brought them closure together.

He settled back in to his seat ready for hopefully an non eventful day. Then about half way through the day when he was just starting to nod off one of the machines attached to Jess started making an alarm sound he ran to the door to let someone know, but before he could reach it the door was pushed open and a group of doctors and nurses all shouting intrusions at each other. Nick wanted to know what was happening "Sir you have to wait outside and let us look after her." Nick was gently pushed out the door. He leant against the wall put slid to the floor. Schmidt walked in to see Nick slumped on the floor head bent forwards towards his knees and hands together over his knees. Schmidt didn't need to say anything just sat down next to his best friend and put a hand on his shoulder. And then they waited, they could hear the commotion going on inside the room, but they just say there in silence.

The room started filtering out until the last doctor left coming to talk to Nick. "She is out of the woods for now. Her heart stopped briefly, but we managed to get it started quite quickly. We will let her rest and hopefully still stick with the plan of getting her scanned to see if we can wake her up tomorrow."

Nick didn't really hear much other than the first line. He just wanted to get back into the room to be with her. "Hey Jess, you can't do that again ok. Your stubborn, now would be a good time to prove that to everyone."

Later that day Bob and Joan came running to into the room. Joan went straight to Jess. Bob on the other hand headed for Nick "Why the hell weren't we called yesterday." "Look Bob, I'm sor." Before he could finish that Bob carried on "you're sorry! What sorry that you didn't think it was important to call her parents whilst she lays in a coma." Nick didn't say a thing he didn't have the energy to argue, Bob was right he should have called them "Bob that is enough! This is doing Jess any favours, we are here now. Can't you see the poor guy has had enough." Nick left them with their daughter and went for a walk outside. He has always gotten on better with Joan, from the very first time that Bob found out about the 2 of them he has not been happy, at least he gets called Nick now rather than Rick.

* * *

_They had told almost everyone about the engagement and they were all very happy couldn't wait to start planning, even Nick's mom was happy. There was just Jess's father left needless to say that Nick was not looking forward to this, he was hardly supportive of their relationship. _

_Jess had arranged to get him to visit for the weekend, but to stay at a near by hotel. First mistake she made. The second one was going to lunch at the said hotel to make the announcement. Her thinking behind it was that if they were in a public place he wouldn't make too much of a scene. The thing with Bob Day was that he didn't care who was around. Finding out that his daughter was marrying the lazy drunk, he was not going to hold back his feelings._

_Once Jess had finish explaining that they were getting married. He just sat there as if he was waiting for the punch line of a joke. When no more was said, he face started going purple "Like hell you are! Over my dead body!" "Dad, please calm down" "No, not until you tell me this is some kind of a joke." Jess started to get mad, she did not appreciate being spoken to like a child. "Dad this is my choice and this IS happening, if you don't agree then don't go to the wedding." This shocked Bob he did not expect his little girl to talk to him like that, he looked at Nick as if this was his fault. Nick just a zip of his drink. "Fine but I am not happy about this. But I suppose if you are there isn't much I can do. "No there isn't, thank you." She soften a little and the dinner carried on under an awkward tense atmosphere. _

* * *

Joan went outside to talk to Nick "Sorry about Bob, he has always been a bit over protective of Jess." "That's fine, he was right I should have called. Its just yesterday... it was.. I just... I'm sorry." "It's ok Nick, you had a lot to deal with Cece explained that you were there, I can't imagine how painful it was to see that. He shouldn't of yelled but _I_ am sure you will find out shortly how fathers overreact when it comes to their daughters" She gave Nick a knowing smile. "She told you then," "yes she was so happy" "It was a shock, but a good one." "I'm sure that when you daughter meet someone special you will be the same way." Nick laughed "I will give them hell." "They will be ok Nick both of them." "I hope your right Joan."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for the review. Also a quick special thank you to MayaLala, who has been very helpful.**

Thankfully there were no more incidents that day and the doctors deemed Jess well enough to go for a scan. It was the waiting around for the results that set everyone on edge.

Joan, Bob, Cece, Schmidt and Winston were all sitting down in the waiting room for any kind of news. Nick however couldn't sit still, he was up and down, then up again, walking to the door of the room peering through it to see if anyone was coming, then sat down again.

"Nick, please sit down and stop doing your own impression of a Jack n Box, they will tell us something when there is something to tell." Schmidt just happened to be the first one to say it, but everyone else was thinking it.

They got a mumbled apology from Nick, who sat down again, this lasted about 10 minutes before he was at it again. Only this time when he was at the door, it whacked into him as the doctor came through. Bob couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face, until he remembered why the doctor was there.

The doctor gave Nick a curious look as he entered the room, but he knew what they all wanted and cut straight to the point "It's good news the swelling has reduced considerable, we give her another 24 hours and tomorrow we will start to wake we up."

"So she will be alright? Tomorrow she will be awake?" Nick asked his voice full of hope, so relieved at the thought of seeing those blue eyes again.

"Ah no, sorry I thought someone had explained it to you." The Doctor looked a little uncomfortable as the smile on everyone's faces disappeared fast. "Jessica has to still wake up herself she could still be in the coma for the next couple of days. But she is heeling well I see no reason as to why she shouldn't wake up. You just have to be patient with her." He explained.

"How is the baby doing?" Nick asked before the doctor could walk out of the room. "The baby's heartbeat is strong, though we are still a little concerned with the amount Jessica has gone through. The code this morning not helping, but everyday we are able to keep the baby inside is another day she has to develop."

"That's some good news at least. Right guys?" Joan always tried looking in on the bright side and in times like this one of them had to. "Sure" Nick muttered, he just wanted this nightmare to be over with and have his family healthy.

Joan and Bob were staying in a hotel near the hospital as Nick was the only one allowed to stay with her during the night. After such an eventful day. He was glad to be alone with her.

"I knew when I asked you to marry me that you would make my life stressful, but I think you may be pushing it now." He paused as if she was talking, not unlike his chats with Tran. "Yes of course I know this isn't you fault. But I thought we had agreed when planning the wedding you were going to go easy in me afterwards...No I never thought you meant that. I figured that out 6 weeks later when you told me you thought you were pregnant... yes of course the wedding was worth it. The afterwards was more fun, don't you think?...See that's what I thought."

Nick had been working on a present for Jess before the accident. He had read somewhere that music calms pregnant women, he could and would use anything possible to achieve that. So he had gotten an iPod with all her favourite songs on it, along with music that had meant something to both of them. Cotton eye Joe was one of them for example. Sort of like a modern mix tape, one of Nick's specialties .

Winston had brought it in earlier on Nick's request. He checked it was fully charged pulled the chair closer to Jess and put one of the headphones into her ear and the other one in his and press play. The music filled his head and for the first time he began to relax a little and close his eyes.

* * *

_"Agggghh I can't do this!" Jess threw down the paper that was in her hands. She looked and felt a mess, her hair was piled on top of her head but most of it was making its way out of the band keeping it there, her glasses making their way down her nose. "Stupid Miller, thought he go and be all romantic and propose, then leave me with the planning. Not cool Miller, not cool." _

_"Talking about me again Jess?" Nick had just finished a shift at the bar and was looking forward to getting home and chilling in front of the TV, one look at Jess told him this was not going to be possible._

_"You! This is all your fault!" she pointed to him to add the effect. _

_"What did I do now?" Nick exclaimed, racking his head over things he may have done recently to upset her _

_"This!" She held her hands out over the table that was covered in paper. "The caterer wants a decision on the main meal; people keep changing their minds on where they want to sit, why did I ask people if they had a preference , your mom and my mom are disagreeing on practically everything. I can't take it any more!" _

_Nick just stood there watching her break down, he hasn't realized that things had gotten so bad for her. Everyone knew he was bad at planning, hell even the customers at the bar knew it. So admittedly he kind of stepped back from the planning thinking Jess had help from their mom's and Cece. _

_"Are you just going to stand there?" Jess was looking for answers from him, she knew she may have been acting a little unfair but at that time she didn't care. _

_"Ok. What can I do?" Nick had to resolve this and quick, or he would pay later, at this rate there may not even be a wedding. _

_"You really want to help?" Jess looked at him as if she didn't really believe him, also did she really need his help. She was remembering the port a potty incident.  
_

_"Of course I do, I haven't a clue what to do but I'm here at your service." _

_Jess had no choice but to accept his help, she was desperate after all._

_Before she could say anything her phone rang for what felt like the 100th time that day. She answered it on speaker phone. "Hi Bonnie" the way she answered Nick could tell this was not the first call from his Mom Jess had that day._

_ "Jess listen I know what your mom said about the flowers but I really don't think we want that for this wedding. I have contacted a friend of mine, who can get better flowers more in season. I've given him your number just thought I'd let you know to expect the call." Bonnie rapidly spoke out spoke out as if she didn't really mind if Jess was listening or not. _

_ "But Bonnie, we had decided..." Jess tried to talk to Bonnie but she was having none of it _

_"Sure, sure, but I don't think it will work. I've already emailed you mom" With that she hanged up._

_Jess's head hit the table. Why did she introduce Bonnie and Joan to email. Just as Nick went to say something, Jess put up her finger to stop him. About 10 seconds later her phone rang again "Hi Mom." Jess sounded exhausted _

_"What's this about the flowers, I have already spoken to the florist because we had agreed on them." Joan was not happy. This was her daughters wedding after all shouldn't she get to help with the flowers._

_"I don't know Mom, I'll have to get back to you." _

_When Jess got off the phone she just looked at Nick, he needed to fix this and fast for her sake but for his own too._

_"OK that's it I have seen enough." Nick walked to the table, like a man on a mission, He picked up her mobile and switched it off. _

_"Nick! I need that!" _

_"You can be without for an afternoon Jess." He took the computer that was open and typed an email to both their Moms saying that Jess won't be available for a few hours._

_He crouched down by her chair, his hands on her knees "Let's get this sorted the way we want it, not my Mom, not your Mom, but us.. this is our wedding Jess. I'm sorry I haven't been much help but I am here now." Jess was so happy that she could cry, she pretty much did. She lent forward to Nick who was still in front of her and kissed him, it was a sweet kiss just a little one to say thank you. Jess could say thank you properly later. For now this was enough._

_ Nick got Jess some pink wine and him some beer and they ordered a Pizza. They then spent the rest of the day planning with no interruptions. It turns out that when you aren't arguing over ever single detail you can get through things a lot faster. It was rather fun for Jess. Not so much for Nick but it was good to see Jess happy again. And the wedding was just the way THEY wanted._

_When they had finished they cuddled on the sofa, enjoying the peace and quite they rarely got these days. "Things will be calmer after the wedding right Jess?"_

_Jess wanted to laugh at that statement, this was them he was talking about when had anything been calm with the two of them, but he had been so great that day she didn't want to disillusion him. "Sure Nick, of course."_

_"Good, you promise?_

_"I promise."_

* * *

A little while later a nurse came into the room to find Nick's head on Jess's bed very much asleep with the iPod between them. She couldn't and wouldn't move him, since the first time he arrived at the hospital he looked peaceful.


	8. Chapter 8

The doctors started to revive Jess from out of her coma as promised. Nick was now refusing completely to leave her side unless he absolutely had to. Joan and Bob were in the room and Schmidt, Winston and Cece took turns sitting in the room. No one really spoke much, just staring at Jess looking for some sign that she was waking up.

Schmidt was still having trouble believing that he was sitting in a hospital waiting for his roommate and his best friend's pregnant wife to wake up from a coma, it seemed to real. He couldn't even imagine what it would feel like if it were Cece laying there instead.

He watched as Nick held Jess's hand a played with her fingers, Schmidt had seen Nick do this so many times before. Jess was his rock, the one he turned to. Everyone had been surprised at how quickly after Jess moved in that it started happening. At this present moment he needed her more than anything else but she wasn't really here. It was hard to watch, watching Nick after his break up with Caroline was nothing compared to this. Schmidt didn't know what to do, so he just sat there with Nick in silence.

Even though they all knew Nick and Jess getting together was inevitable, Schmidt did have his concerns. He would have hated to lose of of them if it ended badly.

The biggest shock was the baby. That he was not expecting.

* * *

_Schmidt was getting ready for a night out with Cece, when he heard the door open. To find Cece letting herself in. _

_"Hey what are you doing here, I thought I was picking you up." He was mildly surprised but seeing Cece was always good whatever the reason. _

_"Jess texted me asking to come come to the loft?" It wasn't anything new for Jess to do that so he thought nothing of it._

_At that point Winston came in, "oh good they aren't here yet." Looking around the room. _

_"Who's not here?" Schmidt asked. _

_"Nick, got a text saying to be at home. Thought it was strange, Nick only texts when he absolutely has to."_

_"How come I didn't get a text. Aren't I as important if not more important that the 2 of you... Sorry Cece." Schmidt quickly added that last part added as a after though, after all she was the one that provided him with his nightly excursions. _

_"Anyway" Cece said completely ignores Schmidt's comment. "We might as just wait till they come they come home, they obviously have something to say "_

_They waited about half an hour before Nick and Jess finally arrived. _

_During that time they tried to guess at why they were being brought together. Each theory getting more and more preposterous from Schmidt and Winston's point of view. Cece loved Schmidt but sometimes she couldn't quite believe what came out of his mouth._

_Nick and Jess opened the door of the loft to see their friends sat on the sofa, Schmidt couldn't help but be suspicious at how happy they looked. _

_Nick had changed when he started dating Jess, it was nauseating at first to be around them, but a blind man could see that she made his very grumpy friend happy. But today was a different, and Schmidt couldn't put his finger on it._

_"Oh good your all here." Nick exclaimed._

_"You did ask as all to be here. Except Schmidt. We can send him away if you like." Winston enjoyed winding up Schmidt it was just too easy._

_"Hey man, not cool." Schmidt was slightly vexed, why couldn't he be here. Maybe they wanted to plan him a surprise party?_

_"No it's fine, I knew Schmidt would be here. Couldn't be bothered to send two texts." Nick pulled a turtle face at just that though. _

_"So what is all this about? Are you moving out?" Cece was getting impatient to know what was going on and them moving out seem to be the most logical explanation, she knew that they were talking about it. _

_"Errr no not quite." Jess responded. She looked right at Nick, but then nodded her head towards the perplexed group by the sofa. Nick seemed to answer her without using words, and she nodded her head again this time to agree. _

_This use to really annoy Schmidt he like to know what was going on and with his other roommates having their own conversation right it front of him... He didn't like it. _

_"Ok well guys we do need to tell you something and I don't know how your going to take it." Nick started hoping to easy into the conversation. Another quick look at Jess he took her hand and took a deep breath. He looked pointedly at the group and started again "The thing is.. we are ...having a baby." There he had said it._

_Schmidt started laughing "Jezz you guys, you almost had me there. Now tell us what is really up." _

_Cece and Winston definitely believed the couple this was not something they would joke about. Especially Nick._

_Jess moved towards Schmidt as if he was a dangerous animal. Her movements slow and careful. "Schmidt it's true." _

_Schmidt looked over at the two standing nearer to him to see their reaction at Nick and Jess's practical joke, but when he saw their faces in what can only be described in complete and utter shock. The truth started to sink in. "Oh my god." _

_Nick came to stand by Jess again. The look he was giving her was one the others had never seen before. There was always love when their eyes met, but this time there was that little bit extra, a mix between possessiveness, and total awe. He arm around her waist. "Look we know it may be a bit on the fast side and we certainly didn't plan this, but we are happy. We hope you guys would be too?" _

_Cece shook herself out of her complete astonishment, "wow, I mean WOW! I suppose congratulations" Went forward to give Jess a big hug. Nick looked expectantly at his friends. Who just stood there. Winston was the first one to move. "Right yes of course congratulations you guys." This time it was his turn to hug the happy couple. _

_They all looked at Schmidt, "Schmidty you alright?" Nick wanted his friends to be happy for them but he knew Schmidt out of all of them would struggle. _

_"You have got to be kidding! This is not happening, I mean you just got married." Schmidt woke up, he didn't like change and this was a big change. _

_"Schmidt!" Now he was being scolded by Cece._

_Nick knew what to do. "You want to see the scan picture Schmidt?"_

_Schmidt didn't move. _

_"Ooh I do." Answered Cece instead. He pulled the picture out of his wallet and Cece and Winston cooed over it. Schmidt tried to ignore them but he did want to see that scan. _

_"Fine, give it here then." He final conceded. When he saw the print it hit him. His best friends were about to have a baby! A baby for crying out loud. "You are part of this too Schmidt." Nick could read Schmidt better than he thought. _

_"He will have to have me around to make sure you clowns dress him correctly." He was almost hogging the picture, even though Winston was trying to get it out of his hands._

_"Come on now." Jess was trying to look like she was annoyed at what she just heard. "It could be a girl."_

_"It's a boy." Nick argued with Schmidt and Winston nodding enthusiastically.. A girl please.. _

* * *

It had taken Schmidt a little longer than the others to get excited about the baby. But as the weeks went by and he saw Nick and Jess getting ready to extend their family. He started to want that for himself.

Then he saw it, their kids growing up together, BBQ's at a weekend, where he was obviously going to cook. He wasn't going to rely on Nick for that.

Jess needed to wake up and soon because if something happened to her and the baby. He had no idea how he was going to help Nick out of this one.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for you reviews and the follows to this story. Not much more to go :)**

It had been two days and Jess still hadn't woken from her coma. The doctors tried to tell Nick not to panic, as this is what they had expected, yet this wasn't helping Nick in the slightest.

The others had to make some sort of appearance at their own jobs so they weren't around as much, although her parents were there all day. Nick preferred the nights when it was mainly just him and Jess.

It was one of these nights that he first spotted movement. He was reading out articles in the paper, only the happy and positive ones though to keep it light. Jess always got way too upset about the bad stuff. It was then that he swore he saw her hand twitch, he stopped reading immediately, waiting to see if it happened again. He was convinced that he had imagined it, lack of sleep would do that to a person after all.

Nick stood up, put his hands on either side of her face, and whispered "Jess, Baby, can you hear me?" Nothing happened... "Sweetheart, please open your eyes, or just.. .just squeeze my hand, just so I know you can hear me." Still nothing. Nick waited a few moments but then gave a defeated sigh and went to sit back down again... Just great, now he seemed to be hallucinating. Just as he was about to touch the seat he felt a definite pressure on his hand; quickly moving closer to Jess again "Jess, I love you. I love you so much and I know this is asking a lot but please try to open your eyes."

Her eye lids started to flutter, as if she was trying really hard to fight to get them open. Nick rang the alarm bell above the bed just as the doctor had asked him to should he see movement. The nurse on shift came running in. "I am pretty sure that she is trying to open her eyes" He informed her without taking his gaze off Jess.

He leant forward whispering encouragement for her to open her eyes. The nurse smiled, she shouldn't pick favourite patients but she had gotten to know these people, and believed they deserved to be happy. She walked over to the machines surrounding Jess and started fiddling with them. "How is she doing?"

"Nearly there I think."

Then it happened, it was the best sight Nick had seen in a long time. Jess' blue eyes were looking directly at Nick's, admittedly with an extremely confused look on her face.

Nick started to cry. He had been trying to hold back and be strong since arriving at the hospital, sure he had his moments, but for the majority of the time he did well under the circumstances. But now he couldn't stop the tears streaming down his face.

"Hi baby, you don't know how good it is to see those eyes."

It was either his words or his expression, most likely it was a bit of both, but Jess' confused expression deepened. She looked around the room trying to find some answers. Nick provided them for her instead:

"You are in hospital Jess, you were in a car accident. Do you remember?"

Her eyes widened, it started to come back to her; the fear, the noises, the pain... the baby. Jess start to well up and her hands went straight to her stomach. She couldn't have lost her baby, her daughter, but there was no way that the baby could have survived the accident. She started crying, struggling to breath. It took Nick a second to see that she was going into a complete panic attack.

"Hey, hey Jess no, calm down it's ok." Nick took both of his hands and once again placed them on the side of her face, looking deep into her eyes so she could see his face, to see that he was telling her the truth. "She IS ok. "

Jess shook her head; he was lying, trying to protect her from the horror. It wasn't working.

"Listen to me. I promise you our daughter is ok, she is strong just like her mom." He took hold of Jess' hand and placed them on her stomach. He had gotten to know pretty well the best place to feel the little kicks. If Jess didn't believe him then he would show her.

"See, do you feel that?"

He paused giving Jess time to process, time to calm down and feel the baby was ok

"It's all going to be ok." He wiped the tears falling down her face.

"Nick.." Her voice was so quiet, it barely came out a whisper. If he hadn't been sitting so close he doubted he would have heard it.

The nurse who had quietly been working off to the side handed Nick some water. "She may want some."

"Thanks," he turned back to Jess and held the straw to her cracked lips. Jess was so grateful. It felt like she had been eating sand and the water felt like an oasis going down her throat.

Nick just sat there looking at her, seeing her had always calmed him down and that would never change for him.

* * *

_Who thought that getting married in the afternoon was a good thing, it was anything but.__It was bad enough that on a day he needed Jess the most to stay calm he had to go without seeing her, but then have to sit around all day... He was not happy. _

_Schmidt and Winston were in the room making the most out of the mini bar that the room provided, enjoying it a little too much. Nick refused to have a drink, the way he was feeling it was going to take a hell of a lot more than one to relax him and he didn't think that Jess would appreciate that. "She is going to change her mind. I just know it." He spoke, allowing his inner terrifying thoughts._

_"Man. This is Jess we are talking about here, she wouldn't do that." Both Schmidt and Winston had been taking it in turns to say encouraging things to Nick, this time it was Winston's turn. What Nick didn't know is that his two best friends had been making a drinking game out of it all._

_"You don't know that. There is still one hour to go, plenty could go wrong."_

_Schmidt had had enough by this point, if this what getting married was like then he would skip it thank you very much. He was sure Cece would understand. "Nick you have to calm down, or you will ruin that very nice suit, that by the way is wasted on you."_

_"Not helping Schmidt." Nick said through gritted teeth._

_In the meantime a few floors up in Jess' room Cece was having a very similar conversation. "Jess he is not going to moonwalk out of the ceremony."_

_"You don't know that Cece, plus that is just one possibility. Nick can be very inventive when he wants to avoid something!"_

_This was not going anywhere, Cece thought. With that she picked up her phone and passed Jess on to a very amused Joan Day. "I'll be right back." With that she walked out of the room and dialled the number she needed. On the 2nd ring it was answered by an enthusiastic Schmidt. _

_"Hello my beautiful Indian Goddess, how are we on this joyful occasion."_

_"Schmidt have you been drinking?"_

_"Noo.. Ok maybe a little, you know I can't lie to you. Winston and I have been making a little drinking game out of Nick's misery."_

_"Great friends you are."_

_"We had to do something, it was this or hit him over the head with a heavy object, so we assumed you and the blushing bride would prefer the first option."_

_"Fine, whatever, how is he anyway?"_

_"Convinced that Jess is suddenly going to change her mind and join the circus."_

_"The circus?"_

_"Well it was something like that; I kinda stopped listening to him at that point."_

_"Jess is about at the same level of insanity right now. Which is why I have called you..." _

_She was finally getting round to the reason of her call. "Can you give the phone to Nick and leave him alone for a bit?"_

_"Anything to escape this room! Why what are you up to beautiful Cecelia?"_

_"The only people that can calm Nick and Jess down are Nick and Jess."_

_"Beauty and Smart, how did I get so lucky?"_

_"If you and Winston don't sober up within the next hour, you will never get lucky again! Now give the phone to Nick."_

_There was a lot of commotion the other end of the phone. Something about coffee and dirty wedding sex and the ending of Winston's life when finally Nick's voice came on the line._

_"I knew it! Just knew it. She is getting you to break it to me gently isn't she?!"_

_"No, Nick, just wait one second will you."_

_"Why?"_

_"Just do as your told. You will thank me for this later Miller."_

_Cece opened the door to the suite and pulled a perplexed Jess out of the room and handed the phone to her. "You have 5 minutes." She told her sternly._

_"Hello?" Jess' confused voice made it very clear that she had absolutely no idea who was on the other end of the phone._

_"Jess, hi." He had calmed instantly at the sound of her voice._

_"Nick, why are you calling, please tell me you are not in your car speeding towards Mexico."_

_"Mexico? Jess no of course not, you really think that I would do that?" Nick couldn't believe it; she thought HE was the one that was going to call it off. He had learnt the first time, he wasn't about to make the same mistake again._

_"No." Jess mumbled slightly embarrassed. Now she had said it out loud to him she heard how stupid she sounded._

_"Is that what you have been thinking, that I don't want to go through with this?"_

_"Maybeeee." How could she ever have doubted him?_

_Nick laughed._

_"It's not funny Miller."_

_"Sweetheart I'm not laughing at you."_

_"Then why are you laughing."_

_"I have been driving Schmidt and Winston crazy with the same thoughts. It wasn't Mexico, but not far off the crazy scale. I dunno, I guess you thought you would wake up and realize who you are marrying." Nick sounded so sad, the thought that he wasn't good enough always plagued him, her Dad was not helping the situation._

_"Nicolas Miller. Now you listen to me. I know exactly who I am marrying today. The man I am marrying is caring, sweet and has such a big heart, he is always there when I have needed him, even before when we were just friends, and who I love with all my heart. I can't wait to walk down that aisle and start the rest of our lives together. Do. You. ?"_

_"I love you too Jessica Day. I cant wait to be able to see you."_

_"In over an hour you will have to call me Jessica Miller."_

_"I like the sound of that."_

_"So you good now?" She asked feeling much more light hearted and happy._

_"I'm good, you?" And he meant it, a quick call from her and he was back on the sanity track._

_"I am more than good." He heard the smile in her voice_

_"Love you Jess."_

_"Love you too Nick , see you soon."_

_Jess hung up the phone, entered her room to give Cece back her phone, she still had to finish off the final preparations to finally get married. "Cece."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Thank you." Cece had known exactly what Jess needed, she was feeling very lucky all round too today._

_"No problem Jess." _

_Back in the guys room Schmidt got back his phone, and asked Nick if he was good now. To which Nick repeated Jess's back at him._

_" Its more than good Schmidt." _

_As Jess walked up the aisle Nick couldn't take his eyes off her, she looked exquisite. Everyone else in the room became invisible as they locked eyes._

_Schmidt looked at his friend's faces and you could see the undiminished joy. Ok, so maybe marriage isn't too bad. He glanced quickly over at Cece and caught her eye._

_The vows were said with such meaning that they had most people tearing up. Nick had never meant anything as much as he meant those words. He would do anything for this woman. He slipped the platinum wedding band on the 3rd finger on her left hand next to her engagement ring. His own wedding band sitting on his finger. _

_"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may now kiss the bride."_

_Jess' eyes shone, with so many emotions that not even she, the person who invited the feelings stick, could put into words. Nick took hold of her hand, and his other hand cupping her face and he kissed her with everything he had._

_They might have started to get carried away if it hadn't been for his two best men who started to cheer and clap, to which everyone else in the room joined in with._

_"You all good Miller?" Jess asked again._

_"I'm amazing, how about you...Miller?"_

_"Wonderful." She leaned in to kiss him again, just a quick kiss this time before they got out of hand in front of their friends and family. There would be plenty of time for that later._

* * *

Once the doctor had seen Jess and she had answered a lot of questions and he left the room, shortly followed by the nurse, who promised to give her parents a call.

Jess looked over at the cot bed in the corner and back at Nick. She lifted her hand to his face, his hand covered her and he placed a kiss on her palm. Her thumb ran over the dark deep circles under his eyes.

"Have you been here the whole time?" her voice stronger after the water, but still very quiet.

"I may have been here more than home."

"How long have I been here?"

"Nearly a week." Pain crossed over his face.

"Oh, wow. When was the last time you went home?"

"Jess, don't worry about me. You concentrate on getting better."

"Nicholas Miller, answer me. When was the last time you were at home?"

Nick sighed; he knew when he was losing an argument with her "About a week ago.." He admitted.

"Nick!"

"Jess there was no way that I could go home, not with you and the baby here." He patted her stomach. Sleeping in our bed was not an option when I didn't know if you were ever going to be sleeping in it again."

It was Jess' turn to calm Nick down. "It's going to be ok, WE are both going to be fine. Tomorrow night you are going to be sleeping at home. I will not take no for an answer."

"Jess, go back to sleep, you are barely keeping your eyes open."

"I will do that, because do you know what..."

"What?"

"We ARE going to finish this conversation tomorrow."

"Jess you would not believe how happy I am to here you say that." He gave her a kiss, it was their first proper kiss in a week and the longest they had gone since Cece's wedding.

"Sleep Sweetheart."

"Goodnight Nick, see you in the morning."

"Yes. You. Will." He watched her for a bit longer making sure that this was not just a dream.


	10. Chapter 10

**I know I said the last chapter was the one before the epilogue, but wanted to add this part into it first. **

**Sorry have net been updating as fast as I was, work getting in the way :)**

It took Jess a another week before she was allowed to leave the hospital. Nick continued to spend every day there during this time but Jess won her argument and made him go home at night. It was odd for him at first, but he knew she was right. There was no real need for him to be at the hospital as much, not now that she was awake.

The day that she got to go home came and she was so happy, even got up early to pack. Not being able to move very fast due to still having a fair amount of injuries, that and being 7 1/2 months pregnant wasn't helping. Despite that she managed to pack everything before Nick arrived. He laughed when he saw the room.

"Keen are we?"

"Absolutely! I can't wait to get out of this room. I am sick of the colour white." Jess looked around at the room as if blaming it for it's lack of colour.

"Still you should have waited still I got here, you are supposed to rest, remember?"

"And I will when I can be in our bed."

He went up to her and put his arms around her waist, the best he could.

"Not going to argue with that."

Just as he was about to lean in to give her a quick kiss the doctor walked in.

"Good morning Jessica, ready to leave I see." The doctor was followed in by a porter. "Now remember what we spoke about. You are on bed rest now and only to get up when you absolutely have to, and don't forget to make a follow up appointment with the Nurse at reception for next week."

Jess just nodded; she had been told this so many times. Ok maybe she had tried to haggle the terms a little at first... but still.

"I'll make sure of it." Nick confirmed beside her. This made Jess roll her eyes. Oh boy would he.

"I understand, but is that really necessary..?!" She was pointing in the direction of the wheelchair that came in with the porter.

Both Nick and the doctor just looked at her. "Alright I take it that it's necessary." She slowly made her way to the chair, Nick helping her into it. She winced slightly from the movement. She hoped the others hadn't heard, but one look at Nick told her otherwise.

Jess, together with all her belongings, made her way out of the hospital, saying her goodbyes and thank you's and promising to bring the baby in once she had it. She booked her follow up and headed towards the exit.

Once outside she was in a really happy mood. She loved being outside and it had been far to long.

"Where is Winston? I told him to wait here." Nick complained.

"What do you mean? Why would he wait here?" Jess was confused; couldn't he have come inside the hospital too?

"He waited with the car, I thought it would be easier if he drove." Nick wasn't paying too much attention to Jess, looking out for the car instead.

What he missed though was Jess loosing the colour from her face quicker that you could say passing out. "No! No! Not happening."

"Jess, what's the matter? Does something hurt?" Nick was bewildered, she was fine a minute ago, could something have gone wrong, she had only been in his care 3 minutes and he must have already done something wrong.

"Take me back Nick, take me back right now!" She started to get up from the chair.

"Ok ok Jess I will take you back." Agreeing before hurt did more damage, pushing her back into the hospital, leaving the bags behind. As soon as they were inside he could hear her start to breath a little easier. Putting the brake on the chair he knelt down in front of her "sweetheart what's the matter?" He brushed some hair away that was clinging to her sweaty face.

"I can't do it Nick. I'm sorry, I didn't think. It didn't hit me until you said it."

"What hit you Jess? Don't you want to go home?" He spoke so softly hoping at least to calm her down a little bit more. It wasn't good for her to be this stressed.

"The car Nick. I can't go in the car."

Nick closed his eyes. How could he be so stupid! Of course she was going to be afraid of getting back in a car.

At that point Winston walked in, not picking up on the mood fast enough. "Hey guys all ready and packed, sorry I wasn't here earlier - got moved on."

Nick stood up to talk to Winston. Jess grabbing his hand, which he gave what was hopefully a reassuring squeeze.

"Could you just give us a few minutes man?"

Winston caught up with the atmosphere between them. "Of course, I'll put the things in the trunk. Be ready whenever you are."

"Thanks Winston." He watched Winston leave before he knelt back down to Jess. "Jess.."

"I can't Nick. Please don't make me." She was crying now. The sight broke him.

"Baby, you know I would do anything for you, and if it was possible I would push this wheelchair all the way back home. But it's not, it would be far too dangerous. We have to go in the car. I am really sorry Jess."

"Please Nick." She sounded scared. Her voice so quiet.

"Please don't do this, we need to go in the car. I will be with you the entire way and promise not to let anything happen to you or the baby. I trust Winston's driving; he wouldn't be here otherwise. You have to try Jess. Please just try."

Jess' hands were on her stomach, she felt sick. Nick was right. There was no other way to get home so she gave a small dejected nod. Nick went to stand and once again she grabbed on to his arm. "Don't let go ok."

"Wouldn't dream of it." He kissed her head and started to move the wheelchair out of the hospital again.

Nick gave Winston a sharp nod to say they were ready. Nick helped Jess stand up whilst Winston opened the door; they got her in without causing too much pain. Nick went to shut the door. "Nick! Where are you going?!"

"I'll be right there Jess, just going to have a quick word with Winston, ok?"

Winston was by the trunk, he wasn't sure what was happening but waited patiently while Nick helped Jess. "What's wrong? Is Jess ok?"

"Not really; she is terrified of being in the car. Why didn't I think of that? I could have prepared her."

"Nick it's not your fault, Jess probably thought nothing of it until the time came. She will be ok once we are back home."

"Just drive carefully."

"Of course, This is going to be the smoothest car ride you have ever had."

"Thanks Winston."

Nick got into the car and sat in the middle seat so he could sit as close to Jess as possible, his arm around her and his other hand being crushed in hers. "I'm right here." He whispered into her ear.

When Winston started the car Jess jumped and held on to Nick's hand even tighter. He didn't say a word.

"Jess do you remember what you said to me when you told me you were pregnant?"

"No?"

"You said it's going to be fine... Just breath."

She smiled slightly, her face still laced with fear. "You were funny.. I thought you would never snap out of it."

* * *

_Nick was just getting home from work. He found since the they had become a couple he had enjoyed coming home especially after they had married. Though the mood his wife had been in lately this may change. He walked in to find Jess pacing up and down in front of the door. This was odd behaviour but then again this was Jess. "Hi Jess."_

_This stopped her pacing, but the oddness didn't stop instead she stood there stock still staring at him. This started to worry him and his thoughts took immediately to the same place they always did... She was leaving him. After 4 weeks of marriage she has had enough. _

_"Thank god, I'd thought you would be home earlier." She grabbed his hand and pulled him to their bedroom. _

_A little while after they had become a couple Nick moved out of his room and into Jess' as she so rightly put it was the nice out the 2, he did miss his old room... just sometimes though._

_As he was yanked into the room, his thoughts cheered up A LOT. Getting the wrong end of the stick. He started undressing._

_"Err Nick. What ya doing?" She queried. _

_"Um I thought you know me.. You.. Bed." Nick raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, He was still hopeful that he was right._

_"No, I just don't want Schmidt or Winston to walk in and hear what I am going to say." _

_ Slightly crestfallen he sat on the bed. "What's up Jess? You look like you are about to say something I don't want to hear." He chuckled a little at his own joke. _

_"That might be the case." Her voice was laced with worry._

_This in turn worried Nick, going back to that dark place where he was alone with no Jess, he didn't like that place. "Just say it." He closed his eyes and braces himself on the bed as if preparing for some kind of impact. "Go on then, say it quickly."_

_"Ok the thing is" she tried again ... "I kinda.." Nope not working. "When two people.."she couldn't get the words out she needed._

_"Jess for god sake just say it."_

_"Fine... IthinkImaybepregnant." She said the words so fast Nick wasn't sure if he had heard correctly, of course he had misunderstood there was no way heard...what he heard._

_"Sorry Jess I missed that completely there."_

_" . . ." She punctuated each word and syllable so there was no way Nick could miss it. _

_"Think?" The one word came out in a highly pitch squeak. He cleared his throat and tried to make his voice sound a bit more manly this time. "Think? What do you mean by think?"_

_"I haven't done the test yet, I was waiting for you." _

_"Jeez you couldn't have done the test first, might have save my heart attack." It be fine he thought, Jess was always overreacting. Through his inner monologue he had missed the death stare Jess was now shooting him, maybe that had been the wrong thing to say. _

_"Well thank you Nick, how silly of me that I thought my husband may want to be with me when I found out if we are having a child or not! Go on about the rest of you day, don't worry about me." She stormed out the room and for add effect slapped the door. _

_Yep definitely the wrong thing to say. Jumping up to chase after her, he caught her going into the bathroom, of which the that door got slammed into his face. "Jess please I'm sorry, that was a really stupid thing to say. I know that now. I want to be here for you."_

_No answer came from the door. "Please Jess." _

_She slowly opened the door, and he pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry Jess."_

_"Me to I guess, I was not being fair, it's just I am so scared. Scared that it will be positive and you will run out of here because its too soon, but also I am scared that it will be negative."_

_Nick gulped loudly at Jess' confession, he would be there for her of course he would what kind of jackass wouldn't. But pregnant! His mind didn't want to cope with the possibility of that. "Take the test and we can figure the rest out after. Where is it?"_

_"In my bag on the dining room table."_

_"I'll go get it."_

_Nick walked over to the table. It seemed to moving further away as he was getting closure. But at the same time it was all to soon when he did reach it. _

_He hated going into Jess' bag in his opinion men should stay away from women's bag, you didn't know what you could find in there. He felt this time he had good reason as he pulled out the rectangle box. His head was so fuzzy he couldn't read the words on it. They were just a blur. _

_Jess was still rooted to her spot when he silently handed the box to her. The bathroom door shut again and he sank to the floor. _

_After what felt like an age he called out to her. "How's it going Jess."_

_"It's a little difficult to pee under this kind of pressure Miller, I can feel you out there. Wait in the bedroom will you."_

_Nick sighed, yep his wife was odd. Good job he knew that going into this. _

_He laid down on the bed staring up at the ceiling. This is a waste if time, she was on the pill. They were both getting worked up for nothing. He had convinced himself so much that he was now completely calm._

_That was until Jess walked in. She wasn't looking at him but the stick in her hand. She sat at the end of the bed and he joined her "well?"_

_"It takes a few minutes Nick. Give it a chance."_

_The next few minutes seemed the longest if his life so far, he was sure the bedside alarm clock was broken. _

_Jess took a deep breath of surprise in. "Oh ...my... god" she looked at Nick, a smile slowly making its way on to her face and her eyes welling with tears. _

_Oh no. Was all the thought. _

_"It's positive." Jess sounded so happy, he didn't want to say anything to upset her so he went with saying nothing. He just sat there, his eyes fixed straight ahead. His thoughts were going at top speed, not being able to make any sense out of them. He froze._

_"Nick. Say something please."_

_Still nothing. _

_"Look at me." She tried to move his head but it wasn't budging. "Nicholas Miller, you look at me right now."_

_Slowly he turned his head, his eyes full of panic. She was worried at first that he wasn't ready for this, hell neither of them probably weren't, but it was happening and he needed realize that. "It's ok going be fine... Just breath. We can get through this."_

_Nick looked a little sad but Jess couldn't work out why. "Talk to me."_

_"Jess what if I'm bad at this. What if I screw it up."_

_"You aren't going to screw this up, this baby will be so lucky to have so many people love it, especially his or her's father ."_

_Now it was Nicks turn to well up. He glance down at Jess's flat stomach. "Hi baby." His voice was gruff. But a smile was finally making its way on to his face. "We are having a baby." It said with utter wonderment. Still not quite believing the words coming out f his mouth._

_"Yep we are." Jess wasn't worried anymore it may take him sometime but he would get there. _

* * *

_The whole way home Jess clung to Nick which he did not mind in the slightest, but was still very glad when Winston pulled up in front of the apartment block. _

"See Jess it was fine. Your home now."

Jess had never been so dam please to see the building. Wanting to get out of the car as fast as possible. It seemed to take forever to get to the elevator, pressing the number 4 button then having to waiting for it to move.

Jess had always found the elevator calming, she would never forget the look on Nick's face when he stopped it that time, stopped her from going on that date. Smiling over at him and catching each they caught each others eyes they knew they were thinking the same thought. Jess was kind of sad that she was too big for him to pick her up again.

The door dinged open and they exited making their way to apartment 4D. "Welcome home Jess."

Inside were Cece and Schmidt who came running over to her. Both giving a massive hug. "It's so good to see you back here Jess." Schmidt for a rare moment was the old Schmidt. He was trying more these days, less of a douchbag.

"Guys Jess has to go to her room now." Nick was trying to shoo the others away.

"Nick I will be fine.." She stopped the sentence she was going with. "You right I am pretty tired anyway."

One more last hug from her two friends, and making their way to the bedroom. Just when Jess was going to enter. Nick stopped her.

"I want to show you something first."

Jess' eyes lit up. Was he about to show her the nursery! Not being able to see what he was doing had driven her crazy, but he had so wanted to do this so much for their daughter.

Nick stepped aside so she could open the door. Jess couldn't believe her eyes when she saw it. "You did this?"

"Yep, made sure it was finished the other day."

The room was a pale pink, with a rainbow and white clouds on the far wall, where Nick's bed use to be. What had replaced it was the cot they had brought to together. On the cot there was a mobile, looking closely at it the bits hanging from it looked rather different, not your usual mobile. It had symbols on it that looked handmade - a fish, beanie hat, wolf, badger, house covered with fairly lights on it and a baby wrapped in a blanket. Jess was speechless as she took in the rest of the room, the rocking chair, changing unit taking it all in.

It was a room that every little girl could imagine owning and the fact that Nick did this by himself it meant so much more to her. "Thank you Nick..it's .." She was trying to find the right words. "Perfect."

Nick was very pleased with himself. He had finally finished a project that he set out to do. "Come on you, let's h you to bed. I am sure we will spend enough time in here."

Jess took one last look at the the baby's nursery. Yes she might as well sleep when she can. It won't be much longer till the baby arrives then she has an excuse to be in this room all the time, she knew that Nick will be will her at every step.


	11. Chapter 11

**Last one guys. I would like to thank everyone who has commented/followed/added as favorite. **

**Specially thanks to Katertotz for the comments, really made me smile on a very boring night shift :) **

**There were a few flashbacks that I couldn't find room to use so I might add them as one shots in another story. **

* * *

Epilogue ...6 months later

Jess woke up to the bed empty beside her, few months ago this would have been an odd occurence but lately it was happening more and more. Smiling to herself she knew exactly where her missing husband was, she crept out the bed wrapping her pink dressing grown around her. Jess was hoping not to be noticed when she tried to get a peek into the nursery in the opposite room.

She found she was in luck Nick's sole attention was on the bundle in his arm. He was sitting on the rocking chair gently swaying at a calming pace. Jess lent on the door frame just watching him.

In spite of his worries and self doubting Nick took to fatherhood amazingly. She loved watching him with their daughter.

Just as she was about to leave him to it when Nick looked up.

"Jess what are you doing awake?"

She walked over to them and sat of the arm of the rocking chair gently so no to break Nick's rhythm. "The bed was empty again, should be jealous that my affections are being replaced with another female?"

Nick knew she was kidding Jess was just as bad when it came to Bethany as he was. "No not at all I love both my girls. I know that I am being a bit too much its just even after this time I still can't believe she is here, y'know."

Once Jess had recovered after the accident it almost gave Nick a chance to let his worry and panic out. She never told him this but he had started talking in his sleep, especially if the dreams were about the accident. During these time Jess held him whispering to him in his sleep that she was fine and there for him until he settled down. If the dreams woke him up now he would spend time in the nursery.

"I know Nick, I'll leave you two to it." She kissed his cheek and then lent down to kiss Bethany. The name had been Nick's idea and she loved it instantly.

One of her favorite memory will always be the look on Nick's face when she told him that her waters had broken.

* * *

_At 33 weeks pregnant Jess had enough, she had been bed bound since coming back from the hospital. She was bored, in turn she was irritable, and poor Nick got the brunt of it. Amazingly for a guy who couldn't help argue back, he stayed quite. Jess appreciated this. _

_One the day that her waters broke, she had started the day in a good mood. She laid on the couch watching a few new movies, Nick was in the shower. She felt some twinges, but most days she got these, she paid no mind to it. For what felt like the 100th time that day she felt the need to go to the toilet, "Ugh baby really again?" Slowly, very slowly she started to move off the couch. She made her way to the hallway, to the spot between their room and the nursery, the very spot that Nick had first kissed her, when she felt the water between her leg. "Uh-oh.. errr Nick?!" Jess was stun, not sure she could move, there was no answer from Nick. "NICCCCKKKK!" _

_Nick came running out of the bathroom with the shower curtain around him. "Jess, are you o..." he spotted the water on the floor. _

_At Jess's yelling Schmidt also ran out into the common area. "What the hell Jess couldn't you make it to the bathroom. Nicholas I am blaming you for this one. And why is our shower curtain being used a towel?"_

_Both Jess and Nick ignored Schmidt completely, they started at each other Jess smiling. Nick's gaze went from Jess to the puddle on the floor. Jess gave a little nod of her head as if to confirm that yes it was what he thought, it was time. "Emm Nick, you ok?" _

_"Yes, right, ok." He was looking around as if he was expecting instructions from somewhere. _

_Jess laughed she felt surprisingly calm "You packed the bag right? You want to get that? Schmidt would you be able to drive I am not sure Nick would make it?"_

_She was slowly getting over her fears of being back in the car, but she didn't need to take any risks especially now. _

_Nick ran into their room to grab the bag that they had meticulously packed a week ago, he was constantly muttering "bag, right yes get the bag. The bag..bag, where is the dam bag." _

_Schmidt only just caught on with what was actually happening was enjoying his friend's utter melt down. "Sure Jess, but I am using Nick's car. No offense but leather seats and baby mess don't mix. I'll give Winston and Cece a call too." Jess nodded grateful that at least one person had his head on "Thanks Schmidt." Schmidt left the apartment laughing at the mutters and cursing come from inside the room._

_Once the loft door closed Nick returned to the hall way "I have the bag!" He looked so happy with himself Jess couldn't help give him affection it smile. Until she saw what he was now wearing to which she laughed extremely loudly to, until the first spasm of labour hit her. "ooh, you can't make me laugh Nick." _

_Nick ran to the door opened it "Come on Jess we need to go." When she still didn't move he walked over to her and wrapped a arm around her waist "Please Jess let's go." He got very confused when all she did was burst out laughing. This was not the reaction he though he would get when her labour started. "Jess? come on we have to go please, it will be fine." He completely misunderstood the reason why she wasnt moving _

_"Oh I know that Nick, but don't you think you would rather be wearing something else when you meet your daughter." She was trying to talk through the laughter. _

_Nick looked down at his attire he still had his shower curtain on, thank god it wasnt __transparent and his coat. He gave a chuckle "I think you maybe right. You ok to wait for a minute." _

_"I'll be fine" just as she said that another wave hit her "Just be quick." _

_Nick had never gotten ready so quickly and was back with Jess before she even knew it. They made their way down to the waiting car. _

_Happy to see the hospital Nick thought back the last time he was having to rush with Jess, very different circumstance just as scary. _

_The hospital was great at quickly getting Jess settled in her room. The doctors had warned them that they were in for quite await. Nick joked saying that he was a pro at that now., but Jess saw the worry in his eyes. When the doctors left them alone for a bit. Jess placed her hand on Nick's face pulled him close so that their foreheads were touching. "We are ready for this Miller." _

_The doctors weren't exaggerating when they said it could be awhile. Jess was in labour for 15 hours. By the time that the doctors said that she was ready she was exhausted "I can't do this Nick, I'm too tired." _

_Nick helped her sit up, put his arm around her so Jess could hold both his hands, which had definitely taken a beating, not that he was going to or deserved to complain. "You can do this Jess, you are so close. You have been so brave."_

_"No Nick, you finish this off please."_

_"I wish I could sweetheart, but this is all you."_

_Jess took deep breath and pushed as much as she could when the next contraction hit like she had been told to and she kept pushing. Nick was right this was all down to her their baby needed her to do this. _

_Finally she heard the doctor tell her that she was done. If Nick hadn't been holding her up she would have collapsed back on to the bed, instead he gently placed her back down. "Jess you did it." His voice so soft. Jess was very relieved to hear the cry coming over from the corner of the room, her daughter had a set of lungs on her. _

_What felt like a life time the doctor finally brought the baby over to her. Getting to hold her felt so right "hello baby, glad to see you." _

_Nick was leaning down so his head was near Jess's "wow she is beautiful, so tiny." his voice was full of emotion. He gently stroked the baby's head with his finger. _

_"Do you want to hold your daughter?" Jess couldn't help the smile at his face,as if he hadn't thought that was a possibility._

_"Really, but she is so small, what if I did it wrong and hurt her." He almost backed away from the bed._

_"Nick you will be fine. You have to hold her sometime and as soon as her uncles and aunt walk into this room you will be lucky to even get the chance."_

_"Ok, what do I do?" _

_The nurse hearing this took the baby from Jess's arms and helped by placing her in her fathers arms "Make sure you hold the head." _

_"Like this?" Nick looked like he was scared to move, until the moment he looked down. Jess watched as every worry and the stress from the last few months left his face it was almost instant. _

_"We need to give her a name before everyone gives their_ opinion_." Jess was exhausted but she didn't think that she could sleep not yet, it was too peaceful being awake. _

_"I did have a name I liked, when you were in the hospital before I read names out. There was one name that when I read it, this little one gave an almighty kick." He looked away embarrassed as if he just relieved a big secrete. _

_"You spoke to us?" _

_"All the time." The his was reddening more, he tried to hide it by kissing the baby's head. _

_Jess thought it was best to let it go, Nick didn't like talking about that time. "What was the name?"_

_"Bethany." _

_"Bethany Miller, I like it. perfect."_

_Nick smiled at Jess then looked back down at the fragile face he held in his arms "Hello Bethany Miller."_

* * *

Jess was right they had barely got a chance to hold their daughter again, but she hadn't minded it meant that there were a lot of people in Beth's life who loved her.

The first few weeks were mad and crazy full of visitors. She was glad when things started to calm dow.

The door creeped open and Nick returned to the bed. Jess moved nearer to him "My turn for a cuddle now?"

"I think I can manage that."

Jess moved into Nick's arm and started to kiss, they barely had time for only time now, she was going to take advantage.

"Going for a 2nd one Jess?"

Jess laughed at this, "Not yet Miller, not unless somehow you find away to go through that."


End file.
